1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exposure device including multiple light-emitting elements, a light-emitting device, an image forming apparatus and a failure diagnosing method.
2. Related Art
Recently, the following type of an exposure device that exposes the outer surface of an image carrier such as a photoconductive drum has been employed in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copy machine. The exposure device includes a light-emitting element array having light-emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), arrayed in a line.